


The Jock, the Cheerleader, and the Outcast

by Master_Magician



Series: The Jock, The Cheerleader, and The Outcast [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Magician/pseuds/Master_Magician
Summary: “What the hell was I thinking!” Trini growled at herself, kicking a random rock so hard it lodged into a nearby tree. “Stupid, stupid, Trini. Okay, just be cool. It is not a big deal, so you just made out with your only girl friend and her boyfriend, yeah, this totally isn’t a big deal.” It was absolutely a big deal, but that’s not what Trini repeatedly told herself. “Just pretend it never happened, yeah. Easy.”





	1. First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I have honestly no clue where this even came from. I was wracking my brain for something else to write for 2017 Power Rangers and this little thing popped into my head after seeing Descendants 2 was out.
> 
> I’ve always had a fascination for triad relationships, so I figured eh, why not. There’s some for Trini/Kimberly shippers, some for Jason/Kimberly, some for the freakishly rare Jason/Trini, and lastly, Jason/Trini/Kimberly too.
> 
> One more note, this story as of right now is only being posted on Archive of Our Own. My other site, fanfiction.net, isn't allowing me to post anything so it won't show up there until they fix the issue. 
> 
> Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have honestly no clue where this even came from. I was wracking my brain for something else to write for 2017 Power Rangers and this little thing popped into my head after seeing Descendants 2 was out.
> 
> I’ve always had a fascination for triad relationships, so I figured eh, why not. There’s some for Trini/Kimberly shippers, some for Jason/Kimberly, some for the freakishly rare Jason/Trini, and lastly, Jason/Trini/Kimberly too.
> 
> One more note, this story as of right now is only being posted on Archive of Our Own. My other site, fanfiction.net, isn't allowing me to post anything so it won't show up there until they fix the issue.
> 
> Enjoy.

If Trini had learned anything since coming to Angel Grove, it was that life was just full of surprises. Yes, the line was cliché as all hell, but clichés were called such for a reason.

Where would Trini be now if she hadn’t stumbled across the coins alongside the others?

Most likely, Trini would be sitting at home, alone. Headphones on and blasting her favorite heavy metal to drown out her thoughts after another argument with her mom about her life choices.

Except now, Trini wasn’t even at home. She was sitting on Jason’s couch where the group decided to have one of their movie nights. Sitting here among… friends, was something Trini would never have imagined not so long ago.

They rotated houses regularly, the only one they never used was Trini’s. She had made it clear they would never use it, and the other’s respected her word. Billy’s mom didn’t mind her son’s company and Zack’s mom was nothing if not welcoming. Kimberly and Jason’s families were often out though, not that it mattered that much.

Jason, seeing as how it was his house this time, got the main couch with Kimberly at his side, arm around his girlfriend’s shoulders. The pair snuggling together but not so close as to repulse the rest of them.

Trini was on the opposite side of Kimberly, but was growing steadily more and more sleepy. Not her fault somebody outvoted her for a sappy, boring movie. It was a good thing the film was nearing its end, otherwise Kimberly was about to become a human pillow for Trini’s weary head.

Billy, being Billy, was all but told to take the comfy armchair nearby. With Billy using the only other seat, Zack was left having to sit on the floor. Not that the black ranger would ever complain, his spot just meant he got to be closer to the screen.

“Boo!” Zack, once again, chucked popcorn at the screen where two people were making out. Honestly, Trini didn’t really even remember what they were watching or what was going on. Her mind was on… other things.

“Hey, that’s just wasteful.” Kimberly scolded the ranger on the floor. “Besides, it’s a great movie. Don’t be dissing on it.”

Zack tilted his head back, said “boo” again, and threw another piece of popcorn up to nail Kimberly perfectly in the nose.

“You are so lucky I’m too comfy to move.” Kimberly’s eyes narrowed dangerously, but Zack’s shameless grin all but screamed ‘yeah I know, that’s why I did it’.

“Movie’s almost over.” Trini let her head fall onto Kimberly’s shoulder. The look of betrayal on Zack’s face was almost as funny as the mental image of Kimberly chasing the black ranger down.

“That’s right!” Kimberly’s smile turned predatory. “Hope you run fast, Taylor.”

“Little backup here, Jason?” Zack turned to the red ranger for support. “Bros before…”

“Nope.” Jason held up his hand not around Kimberly. “Sorry, pal. Hands are tied, gotta side with the girlfriend.”

Kimberly’s simply stuck her tongue out at Zack.

“Huh, I have been rubbing off on you.” Zack turned back to the movie with a look of smug satisfaction etched onto his features. “I shall take my punishment knowing the student has learned well.”

Kimberly may have been too comfy to move, but she was not too comfy to whack the black ranger in the back with a well-placed kick. Zack just scooted further away and out of her reach before she could do it again.

Kimberly didn’t stop trying until she realized to reach Zack, she was going to have to move from Jason’s hold. Something she had to intention of doing. With a defeated huff, she pulled herself back to cuddle closer into Jason’s side.

Not long later, the movie came to its close and it was time for everyone to leave. Billy was always first to go, ever worried about being caught out after dark. Zack would immediately leave next, sometimes accompanying Billy at least part of the way back to his place. On a normal night, Trini would be next, while Kimberly would stay god knows how much longer after everyone else was gone.

Zack liked to say that ‘it was their lovey-dovey time’, something the pink and red rangers never bothered denying.

Tonight, Trini found herself staying longer than normal, even going so far to help Jason put away the popcorn bowl and their used soda cans. His eyes filled with poorly contained suspicion the whole while.

Trini never stayed this long, and Jason knew it. It was only a matter of time before he or his girlfriend called her out on it.

She did have her reasons, but Trini was struggling with heavy doubts. Part of her was desperately searching for an escape, she could still walk right out the door now. Another part was forcing Trini to stay put and go through with this stupid, really bad, idea. The two conflicting sides preventing her feet from carrying her to safety, but also stopping her from getting any words out about her intentions.

Helping with the cleanup distracted Trini’s worried nerves, but that only lasted as long as there was junk to collect and there wasn’t that much in the way of trash. It took a whole two minutes before Trini found herself sitting on a stool at the kitchen island, Jason and Kimberly both nearby on separate chairs of their own.

“Everything okay, Trini?” Oddly enough, it was Kimberly, not Jason, who asked first. Jason looked every bit as concerned as the pink ranger, but he let his girlfriend take the lead usually when it came to Trini.

“Yup!” Trini squeaked in a way too high-pitched voice that made her cringe internally. “Perfectly fine.”

No, not fine at all.

“You sure?” Jason rested his arms on the island.

“Yeah, totally.” Trini giggled while her mind screamed for her to cut the crap and stop digging a deeper pit. “Totally okay. Yeah, nothing wrong at all.”

Jason and Kimberly each wore matching skeptical looks before they both spoke in perfect unison. “Bull.”

“Seriously? You’re speaking together like the Shining now?” Trini was deflecting and not only did she know it, her fellow rangers probably did too. If she did it hard enough, maybe Trini could still escape with a little dignity. “That’s like mega creepy.”

“Hey, don’t be mocking a great movie.” Kimberly’s eyes narrowed much like they did when she faced Zack. “And don’t change the subject.”

Son of a…

“Come on, Trini.” Jason’s voice took on a softer tone. “You trust us, right?”

“Yes.” Trini’s reply was instant, automatic. Her certainty warranted no hesitation. She wouldn’t be here if she didn’t trust these two with her life and beyond. Neither would she be here with an insane request, crazy by her standards even.

“Then trust us now.” Kimberly reached over the island to take Trini’s hand. The yellow ranger wanted to violently jerk from the contact, but found she couldn’t.

As the rangers grew closer, they became more adept at noticing each other’s tells. Such as Billy being a little weary of being touched. The rangers were the only ones he allowed within his physical bubble but even that had limits.

Much like Billy, Trini was not the fondest of the sense of touch either. She allowed it sometimes, but would subconsciously pull away from contact, every once in a while, violently. Only there were times when Trini badly wanted just a little physical affection. Such times made Trini seek out that feeling of contact, like how she was now gripping Kimberly’s hand. This act turned Trini’s denial into swiss cheese.

So much for a way out.

“Talk to us, Trini.” Kimberly squeezed softly, ever weary of whenever Trini wanted to be released. “Please.”

Trini groaned before letting her head slam into the counter in front of her. Everyone winced at the muffled cracking sound that came from the surface. Trini mumbled something, but nobody was able to hear it.

“What was that?” Jason laid his chin down on his folded arms so that he was closer to Trini’s level. “We can’t hear you.”

“I said…” Trini tried to talk, but her throat repeatedly closed up and choked off the words. Instead, they came out as an impossible to understand jumble. God, and here Trini thought she had a little bravery.

“Trini.” Kimberly took Trini’s other hand into her spare so she could hold both of Trini’s in hers. “Take your time, we’re not going anywhere.”

“I wanted to ask you about something.” Trini’s voice came out far too meek for her tastes, but at least the other two were able to hear it.

“There we go, some progress.” Trini could hear the smile in Kimberly’s voice. “What did you want to ask about?”

“I was wondering if…” Trini swallowed hard. Try as she might, she couldn’t get the words out. The twisting and turning in her stomach not helping. She couldn’t even manage the courage to actually look at her friends.

Why the hell did she decide to do this while they were both here at once? It would have been way easier to talk to Kimberly one on one about this. It wasn’t even about Kimberly, but she was the person Trini really needed permission from.

“I want to kiss your boyfriend!” Trini shot up, slamming her palms on the counter, definitely breaking it this time. “There, I said it!”

Trini could have sworn that she had broken time itself with her words, everything seemed to freeze in place. If it wasn’t for their breathing, Trini would have thought Kimberly and Jason were dead they were so still.

“What?” Kimberly wasn’t angry, at least on the outside. In place of anger was a sense of utter bewilderment. It was awfully similar to the look she wore when Trini ripped her locker door off its hinges.

“You lost me, Trini.” Poor Jason looked like somebody had hit him upside the head with a chunk of wood. “You want to what?”

Trini groaned and let her head drop to the counter again with a heavy thunk. She was abusing the poor innocent counter, but it was dying for a noble cause. Namely, hiding Trini’s blush and mortification.

This was getting ridiculous! Since when was she such a chicken? Trini was a Power Ranger and a superhero for crying out loud! She helped save the world, she could handle a little bit of embarrassment.

Yeah… Trini so couldn’t handle it.

“Why would you want to kiss Jason?” Kimberly had released Trini’s hands. Not a good sign. “I thought you weren’t into guys?”

“I’m not.” Trini mumbled from her hiding place.

“Then why?” Still no negativity from Kimberly, much to Trini’s astonishment.

“Look…” Trini forced herself to sit up, but compromised with herself by using her hands to cover her scarlet face seeing as how she still couldn’t bring herself to look at her friends. “I’ve kissed girls before, a few times. But I’ve never actually kissed a guy and…”

“You’re curious.” Kimberly finished.

“Yeah.” Trini rubbed her temples but kept her gaze down. “I wouldn’t in a million years ask Billy or Zack, but Jason isn’t exactly available.”

“You want my permission.” Kimberly sounded almost… something. Trini couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Touched maybe? That made all kinds of no sense.

“Yeah.” Trini repeated. “It was a really stupid idea and I’m so sorry for even bringing it up and I never should have asked and…”

“Okay.” Kimberly said simply.

“Excuse me?” Now it was Trini’s turn to look like she’d been hit upside the head.

“Uh yeah, excuse me?” Jason looked at his girlfriend, every bit as floored as Trini.

“I’m perfectly fine with it.” Good thing Kimberly spelled it out because Trini wasn’t sure she could have comprehended what she was hearing otherwise. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“What kind of girlfriend are you?” Trini regretted the words the moment they left her mouth.

Kimberly laughed, unfazed by Trini’s outburst. “I prefer to think one of the best. I’m not so insecure that I’m paranoid about every girl in town being after Jason. I trust him completely, and I trust you completely. If it were anybody else asking, I’d already be telling them to screw off with my fist.”

“Uh… okay.” Trini still couldn’t believe they were even having this conversation. She was certainly moved by Kimberly’s words, but… wow. This was really not going the way she imagined. “What about Jason? What’s he got to say about it?”

“Jason?” Kimberly turned her eyes onto the boy beside her.

“You guys are my best friends, and I’m always willing to help but umm… I’m not sure.” Jason hesitated. “This isn’t some trap, is it? Like some kind of secret girlfriend test?”

“No, Jason.” Kimberly smiled in such a way that would have made even Trini cave. That look was dangerous, good thing she was Jason’s and not Trini’s girlfriend. “Nothing like that, I’m really alright with it. I can understand where she’s coming from.”

“I don’t know, Kim.” Jason remained skeptical. “No offense, Trini.”

“None taken.” Trini waved a hand, returning her gaze to the very interesting busted countertop.

“Jason, she’s one of my closest friends, and she had the guts to come to us about this rather than go out looking for some nobody. If you’re not okay with it, then fine. But I don’t have an issue with it.”

Kimberly and Jason continued to go back and forth, all the while Trini tuned out the conversation and stewed in her own embarrassment. Now would be a perfect time for the floor to open up and swallow her whole.

Any minute now…

Yeah, that wasn’t going to happen any time soon.

“Guys, I think I’m going to head home.” It was time for Trini to cut her losses and hope after tonight she would be able to look the red and pink rangers in the eye. “Sorry about all this, it was a bad idea from the…”

“Hold up.” Jason stopped Trini just as she stood. “We’ve agreed you can.”

“We don’t need to…”

“If, you kiss Kimberly first.” Just when Trini thought the evening couldn’t get any weirder, Jason had to go and say that! What the hell was with today?

“I’ll admit to a little curiosity too.” Kimberly admitted, a faint tinge of red covering her cheeks. “And to make sure Jason knows I’m not trying to trick him, you kiss me, then him. That way it’s even and fair.”

“You two are the weirdest couple ever.” Trini could feel her eye twitching. Kimberly never expressed any interest in the same sex. This whole thing sounded crazier than Rita showing in a frilly skirt for a tea party. No, scratch that, this was way crazier.

“Nah.” Jason waved a hand. “We’re superheroes.”

“And defenders of the planet.” Kimberly added.

“Weird, is the new normal.”

“For us, at least.”

“Seriously, stop that.” Trini hissed. “The finishing each other’s sentences thing is getting freaky.”

“Sorry, not like we’re trying to.” Kimberly circled around the table and relocated to the stool beside Trini. “You still want to do this?”

“Umm.” Trini contemplated bashing her head on the counter again, but she’s already broken it a bit too much. They would need a cover story about how that happened, but it was on the bottom of Trini’s priority list.

“If you don’t want to, that alright.” Kimberly reassured the yellow ranger. “But, I doubt it’s all that different. And if it is, you said you’ve made out with girls before, right? Pretty sure you have more experience than me.”

“Sure.” Trini forced the tiniest of smiles. Experience? That’s one way to put it. If you counted quick quarter of a second contact of the mouth as ‘making out’. Not to mention, said other girls were always fellow outcasts or nobody all that special.

They sure as hell were not beautiful and popular Kimberly Hart!

Now Kimberly was looking at Trini with an expectant look, and Trini’s brain was going completely blank.

“If you want me to stop.” Kimberly leaned forward so slowly, that Trini almost didn’t realize she was even moving. “Just say so.”

Trini couldn’t answer. Even if she had been able to form a response, she was too distracted by the fact that Kimberly was less than inch away and getting close and…

Trini felt her brain short-circuit when Kimberly’s lips found hers. They were every bit as soft and feminine as Trini imagined, and… oh lord, when did Kimberly put on strawberry flavored chapstick?

How long were they connected? A few seconds, half a minute? Trini honestly couldn’t tell, she’d lost all sense of time the moment Kimberly had made contact. The only things Trini could still feel were the lips on hers, the fingertips on her jaw, and the fact that she was probably about as stiff as a board.

Trini only managed to regan some semblance of awareness when Kimberly pulled back.

“You okay, Trini?” Kimberly was flushed, but nowhere near as bad as Trini. The Latina was still struggling in vain to get her heartrate under control.

“Y… yeah.” Trini’s face felt like it was back in the Zeo Crystal pit, only hotter. “Just peachy.”

Kimberly smiled, seemingly unaware of the effect she was having on the other girl. “Catch your breath. You still need to kiss my boyfriend if you’re up to it.”

Oh, terrific. Now Trini had to do it. Not that she didn’t want to, but bailing now would be a little unfair. Trini was just a little worried her body might go into shock if she didn’t recover first.

“Sure you’re alright?” Jason was suddenly asking. “You look like you’re going to faint.”

“I don’t faint.” Trini grumbled, looking up to find Jason sitting where Kimberly had been a second ago. They must have swapped places while Trini was distracted. “I pass out.”

“Whatever you say.” Jason chuckled as he leaned against the counter with one elbow. “Hey, we don’t have to...”

“I know.” Trini sucked in a deep breath to steady her nerves once more. “You’re not forcing me into anything. Just… let’s get this over with.”

Hopefully, Jason wouldn’t be as intense as Kimberly had been. If it was, Trini might end up hyperventilating and actually passing out this time. Then again, passing out might be a bit of divine mercy.

Jason, being taller than Kimberly, had to lean down so the shorter Trini could reach him. Unlike Kimberly, Jason didn’t reach out to touch Trini as he leaned in.

The kiss was not quite what Trini expected. It wasn’t repulsive, it was almost… pleasant. Whereas Kimberly had been like flame, intense and frying Trini’s brain, Jason was more like ice, cool and soothing.

Both managed to screw with Trini’s head, just in different ways.

“See?” Kimberly spoke from across the counter. “Not so bad, right?”

“Right.” Trini cleared her throat nervously, her already blazing cheeks growing redder by the second. “I probably… umm… should get going.”

“Don’t worry about the counter.” Jason motioned to the kitchen island they sat around. “I’ll take care of it.”

Confused, Trini followed Jason’s direction. Much to her horror, the wooden surface was marred by heavy cracks and splits. She was surprised the thing was even still intact. Surprised, right up until it split apart into pieces a second later.

“Wow.” Kimberly leaned over to stare into the huge hole that was formed. “Nice one.”

“And on that note, I’m outta here.” Trini snatched up her bad made a beeline for the exit, not even bothering to look behind her. Was she retreating in complete shame? Yes, she definitely was, but it wasn’t something she was about to admit.

Jason and Kimberly made no move to stop her, but Trini could feel them waving goodbye to her retreating form. Not that she was looking over her shoulder or anything.

Trini didn’t stop until she was a fair distance from the Scott household. Now that she was finally away from the couple, Trini could breathe easier.

“What the hell was I thinking!” Trini growled at herself, kicking a random rock so hard it lodged into a nearby tree. “Stupid, stupid, Trini. Okay, just be cool. It is not a big deal, so you just made out with your only girl friend and her boyfriend, yeah, this totally isn’t a big deal.” It was absolutely a big deal, but that’s not what Trini repeatedly told herself. “Just pretend it never happened, yeah. Easy.”

Pretend it never happened, seemed like a good enough plan.

At least it was, until Trini found herself subconsciously licking her lips. The taste of that strawberry chapstick and something else undeniably Jason still in her mouth. Trini found she rather liked combination. 

Good thing the other rangers were not present, because the string of Spanish expletives Trini let loose would scarred even Zack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was actually easier to write than I expected, and also longer than I expected. I have at least one more chapter planned and maybe more after that. All depends on reviews/reception.


	2. School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, didn't expect to get that many comments. Reception to my Power Rangers work thus far has been a bit… lackluster. I'll be honest, I wasn't thinking this was going to go very far, so I only have chapters 1 and 2 planned.
> 
> Beyond that, I haven't a clue where to go. I will say this though, if I keep getting that many comments then I will definitely keep this going. I'll just have to figure out where to go. It helps that I like writing triads.
> 
> Enjoy.

"Be cool." Trini repeated for the, possibly, fiftieth time. "Just be cool. You got this, Trini."

If Trini didn't get her head screwed on straight, this was going to be an issue. Why the hell couldn't she get that stupid kiss out of her head? It was just a thing of curiosity, that's it. Neither Kimberly, nor Jason, meant anything by it.

Kimberly did seem awfully into it though…

"Damn." Trini swore, rather loudly, under her breath.

"Yo, crazy girl!" Zack appeared from nowhere just as Trini walked into the school building. "What's up?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Trini countered, shoving off the arm he put across her shoulders.

"Oh, but I would like to know." Zack was grinning, never a good sign. "You're hiding something."

"What?" Trini doesn't squeak, but she might have just then. How could he possibly have found out about… whatever it was happened the other night? "No, I'm not."

"You totally are! I knew it!" Zack cheered, insufferably pleased with himself for reasons known only to Zack. "Come on, what is it?"

"There's nothing. Quit acting like a weirdo."

"Aww… you've never called me something so nice before." Zack moved to give Trini a hug, or was pretending to, either way Trini cut that notion off with a ranger power punch to the black ranger's gut.

"Little early to be picking on Zack, isn't it?" Kimberly walked up on the two rangers with Jason at her side, arm around his girlfriend as usual.

"Oh, h… hey, Kim." Trini gave the tiniest wave at the pink ranger, the gesture was about as small as Trini was feeling now that both Kimberly and Jason were present.

Yeah… 'being cool' was so not working.

"Morning, Trini." Kimberly sent a smile Trini's way that sent the Latina's stomach twisting. The sensation doubled when Jason repeated the greeting too.

"Picking on Zack already?" Kimberly was still grinning, why Trini didn't know.

"She is!" Zack pouted and sounded suspiciously like he was telling on Trini to his parents. "Guys, she's being so mean."

Jason made some comment along the lines of 'you probably deserved it', but Trini wasn't listening. She was too busy trying not to stare.

It was a warm day, but rainy. Kimberly must have forgotten her jacket because she was wearing Jason's traditional red. Jason himself was clad in a simple shirt. A shirt that was soaked and clinging to his body like a second skin, accentuating all of his muscles and…

And since when did Trini start finding muscles on a guy attractive? Did she step into the Twilight Zone on the way home on the way to school or something? More likely she bumped her head this morning and forgot she did so. Yeah, that seemed much more plausible.

"Hello?" Kimberly waved a hand in Trini's face. "Earth to Trini."

"Huh? What?" Trini shook her head trying to clear it.

Kimberly gave Trini a weird look. "You okay? You seem kinda out of it."

"Perfectly fine." Trini responded perhaps a little too quickly, but nobody seemed to catch it. Except Zack, who was grinning like the cat who ate the canary.

"Okay." Kimberly was not convinced, Trini could tell. "We need to find Billy and get our stuff, see you in class."

"Yeah, see ya." Trini watched them go then proceeded to count down from three in her head.

"So… what was that?" Zack moved directly in front of Kimberly the moment her internal countdown hit zero. "Come on, crazy girl. Give me something to work with here."

"Sure, with my foot." Trini growled.

"All bark and no bite." Zack leaned back just in time to dodge Trini's next punch. "Okay, maybe some bite, but there's something you're not saying."

"There's nothing for me to tell you." Trini groaned, a headache already forming between her temples. This day needed to end, but hadn't even actually started yet. Terrific.

"Well, I guess I can go ask Kimberly…"

"NO!" Trini wanted to slap her hands over her mouth, but she was too late. Zack had lain the bait, and she'd been snagged hook, line, and sinker.

"No way!" Zack giggled, actually giggled, as he rubbed his hands together. "You're totally crushing on Kim!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm not!" Trini grabbed Zack and roughly, even by their ranger standards, shoved him into the lockers. Leaving some unpleasant dents in the metal, not that Trini even cared. It was good fortune they were alone in the hallway though.

"You totally are!" Zack was completely unfazed by the attack, he was even full on laughing now. "This is too rich."

Trini, who'd finally had enough, lost it. Grabbing Zack by the shoulders she brought her knee up full force between Zack's legs. She might have felt bad about such a low blow, but she couldn't stand it anymore.

Zack gasped for air and would have fallen, but Trini caught him on reflex. If he was stupid enough to open his mouth again, Trini wouldn't hesitate to send him to the tiled floor. "Oooh… that was dirty, crazy girl."

"You asked for it."

"Still… you are crushing on Kim." Zack wheezed between breaths.

"That's it!" Trini snarled and went to hit him again, but the black ranger twisted out of her line of fire. Trini's knee hit the locker behind him instead. The first dents might be looked over, but that one certainly wouldn't be.

"Ah, this is priceless." Zack chuckled as he shifted out of Trini's reach yet again.

"My life isn't some joke, Taylor!" Trini would have pressed her assault, but Zack decided that was a perfect time for a daring escape and sprinted of down the halls, laughing like a madman.

Teasing or no, Zack's words did have some disturbing implications. It would certainly answer a few questions, such as why she couldn't get those damn kisses out of her mind. Not only that, Kimberly's smile had thrown Trini for a loop first, but she had been staring at Jason.

None of this was making any sense whatsoever. Unless…

Trini's thoughts were interrupted by the ring of the school bell. Lovely, now on top of everything else, she was tardy for the first class of the day.

While never the model for perfect student, Trini threw herself into schoolwork for the day. At the very least, it kept her mind distracted and unpleasant thoughts at bay. She couldn't think about Kimberly or Jason when she was busy cramming pointless math equations and history trivia into her brain.

Things were going swimmingly for most of the day. Trini was starting to assume this weird feeling must have been something she ate. Whatever was happening this morning was just what she thought, nothing.

This lasted right up until Biology.

As was the custom since becoming friends, Trini would always subconsciously gravitate to the table Kimberly chose to sit. The pink ranger always arriving before her yellow teammate.

Today was no different, neither was the wave Kimberly always greeted Trini with when she entered the class. Kimberly was also wearing that normal Kimberly smile she always used when seeing Trini or their friends.

The exact grin that was currently giving Trini a fluttering stomach.

"Hey Trini." Just like that, with a single word from Kimberly, the feeling returned with the force of a whirlwind. Leaving Trini's 'food poisoning' theory shot full of holes.

"Hey." Trini took her seat beside Kimberly, trying her best to be nonchalant.

As luck would have it, that was the only word either girl was able to get out before class started. Trini wasn't entirely sure what she would have said past 'hey'. Being this close to Kimberly was leaving the Latina tongue-tied.

Trini did her best to focus on the teacher, but with Kimberly less than a foot away that was next to impossible. It was far from the first time they had sat together, and not the first time Trini was so close to an attractive female. Those girls just weren't Kimberly, whose presence was for some reason almost magnetic.

Way too many times for her liking, Trini found herself leaning into Kimberly before catching herself. Thankfully, not before they actually touched. Trini was already concocting a story in her head to explain why she was doing it just in case, and every scenario she came up with sounded lamer than the last.

As much as Trini liked being around her friend, the dismissal bell couldn't come soon enough. She was an instant away from rushing out of the class before Kimberly could say a word, but life had to remind her how much it hated her guts.

"Trini?" Kimberly's hand reached out and found its way to Trini's forearm. "You sure you're alright? You're acting a little weird."

No, Trini was most certainly not fine, but admitting to that would lead to questions, which would lead to possibilities Trini really didn't want to face. Once again, Trini did the only thing she could think of.

Lie.

"Uh… yeah, just fine." Trini brushed off Kimberly's concern with a laugh. Even while the pink ranger's touch was doing… things, to Trini's insides. The jury was still out whether they were good or bad.

The deflection might have worked too, had Trini not made the mistake of looking into Kimberly's dark eyes.

Concern was the first thing Trini noticed in those orbs. In addition to that, there was something else there. Whatever it was, Trini didn't recognize it, she'd never seen it before. It seemed to pull Trini in, that much she did know.

Trini discovered, almost too late, that she was beginning to lean in close to Kimberly. Just like Kimberly herself had done the night before.

"Kinda tired." In an act of quick thinking, Trini pretended she was wobbling in her chair. Followed up by the best fake yawn she could manage. "Maybe I'm falling asleep or something."

"I think Jason said something about a movie for you guys next period. You might try taking a nap." Kimberly didn't sound convinced, but for now seemed to buy Trini's bullcrap act.

"Good idea." Trini gathered up the rest of her things and hurried off before Kimberly could say anymore.

Well, that could have gone better, it could have gone worse, but it was out of the way. Trini only had one class period with Kimberly, so she didn't need to worry about the other girl until school ended.

Trini had assumed the next class with Jason would be a bit different.

Different, yes. Just not in the way Trini was expecting.

It was just like with Kimberly, Jason greeted her upon arrival and Trini found that sensation of butterflies, oh she hated calling it that, in her insides.

At least Jason's shirt had long since dried. Trini still couldn't figure out why she was staring so hard earlier. Not like a wet, or even shirtless, Jason was that new a sight. They'd all seen both at one point or another.

As it turned out, Kimberly had been right. They did have a film to watch instead of actual class. It worked for Trini, she could concentrate on that rather than the boy beside her.

Trini hadn't meant to fall asleep, her excuse to Kimberly had been completely made up. At some point in the movie, she'd lain her head down and zipped right off to dreamland. She awoke just as the credits were rolling.

Upon rejoining the waking world, Trini nearly had a heart attack when she discovered her position.

The last thing Trini remembered was crossing her arms on the table before her and resting her chin on them. She was still sitting like that, but had scooted over quite a bit. So much so, that Trini was now curled into Jason's side in such a way that was far too intimate for just friends.

Jason didn't seem to mind, he was even mirroring the way Trini sat with her head down. Almost as if he was sleeping too, but Trini knew him better than that. He was pretending to be asleep too just in case Trini got caught. He'd rather be punished alongside his friends rather than let them face it alone.

He'd actually done so once when Billy passed out in class.

Typical chivalrous Jason Scott.

Trini wanted to pull away as fast as she could, but for some reason she didn't actually want to. Her own desires were not making any sense even in her own head at this point. None of this day was making sense.

Once more putting on an act, Trini pretended she was just now waking up.

"What'd I miss?" Trini whispered as she moved to sit up properly, the lights of the room coming back on soon after.

"Not much." Jason pushed a paper over to Trini's side. "Boring stuff, followed by more boring stuff. You can copy my notes."

"Oh, thanks." Trini guiltily pocketed the paper in her bag. Falling asleep and leaving Jason with all the work hadn't exactly been her intention.

For that matter, since when was Trini so at ease and relaxed she could fall asleep in class? That had never happened before, not even after long ranger business nights. She never felt comfortable sleeping in a public classroom, even with friends nearby to watch over her.

What changed?

As much as Trini, subconsciously, wanted to be in Jason's presence, she needed to get away. The class coming to an end gave her the perfect opportunity for an escape. Saying her, mildly rushed, goodbyes to Jason, the yellow ranger beelined out of the room.

While Trini didn't have any more classes with Kimberly or Jason, she needed to get out. Maybe some fresh air would clear her head. There was only one class left in the day anyway, not like once absence would be noticed.

Unfortunately, a walk to clear her head had the opposite result to what Trini was hoping. With each step, Trini's mind hounded her with memories and thoughts from across the day and the night before.

As hard as Trini tried to redirect her thoughts, they would always swing back to those two kisses last night. Now that she was fully thinking about them free of restraint or distraction, Trini found herself missing the feeling of both pairs of lips.

"You… have… got… to… be… kidding… me." Freezing mid-step, Trini felt like she'd been knocked over the head by Goldar, again.

Zack had been right about one thing, Trini did indeed have a crush. It just wasn't exactly on who the black ranger had thought.

Trini wasn't just crushing on Kimberly, she was crushing both Kimberly and Jason!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, this is as far as I had planned when I started. As some readers have said they wanted, there will be some from the perspective of Kimberly and Jason.
> 
> I'm trying to figure out where to go with it next but I'm having a little trouble. If there are any suggestions anybody wants to give, I'm happy to hear them. I could use the help.


	3. School Version 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tiny handful of ideas to work with on this so the going has been slow. I'm working on it though, so bear with me while I trudge through it.
> 
> This chapter is something of a rehash of chapter 2, but from Kimberly and Jason's points of view instead.
> 
> Enjoy.

"Something seem kinda off with Trini today?" Kimberly fished her books from the locker while Jason leaned nearby.

"You notice that too?" Jason rubbed his chin. "Yeah, I know she doesn't get as much sleep as she should, but we're all like that."

"And did you notice her staring?" Kimberly put the last of her books in her bag.

"Staring? At what?"

"You, Jason." Kimberly had certainly noticed, just she did when anybody looked at her boyfriend. The pink ranger might have gotten a bit perturbed by it were it anybody else but Trini. Kimberly knew the other girl meant nothing threatening by it.

"What?" Jason turned to fully face Kimberly. "Why would she be staring at me?" Of course, Jason didn't notice. He did tend to get a bit distracted when Kimberly was at his side.

Kimberly examined Jason up and down, not even bothering to hide the flirty grin. "Well, I know why I would be staring."

"Ha ha." Jason deadpanned. "But seriously, did I rip my shirt again?"

"No." Kimberly rolled her eyes. "You didn't, but I don't know why she was looking at you. If she would be staring at anybody, you think it would be me. You know, the whole into girls thing."

"Wow, full of ourselves, are we?" Jason stepped aside so Kimberly could close the locker. "Well I know why I'd…"

"I swear to god, if you repeat what I said I'll punch you."

"I'm calling your bluff." Jason met his girlfriend's glare with one of his own.

"You're right." Kimberly smiled, a smile way too large to be anything but dangerous. "I won't hit you, I'll just make you sleep on the floor next time you sneak into my room at night."

"Ooh, fighting dirty, aren't we?" Jason took Kimberly's hand as they did every day they walked to class. "I guess it's a question of which of us would crack first."

"You."

"Sheesh, Kim." Jason brought his unused hand to cover his heart. "No confidence in me at all."

"I totally have confidence, but I have you wrapped around my little finger." Kimberly hummed. "Admit it."

"I plead the fifth." Jason countered.

"You know I'm right. Okay, see you later." Kimberly retreated into the classroom after giving Jason a quick peck on the lips and a farewell hug.

Kimberly took her seat, knowing Trini would arrive any second. Unless the yellow ranger decided to skip class yet again. Hopefully she wouldn't, Kimberly rather liked having a friend to sit beside.

Right on cue, Trini appeared at the table.

"Hey, Trini." Kimberly gave her friend a smile.

"Hey." Trini flopped down onto her chair.

Kimberly was going to ask her about the whole staring at Jason deal, but the teacher picked that moment to start the day's lesson. Maybe when class was over she might try again.

Kimberly wanted to pay attention to the teacher's lecture, wanted to about as much as an average high school student wanted to, but she found herself distracted by the odd sight next to her.

The tables for biology were not that large, so pairs had so sit somewhat closely. Trini, for whatever reason had scooted even closer than normal. Not only that, she seemed to be leaning into Kimberly for brief moments before suddenly pulling back.

At first, Kimberly thought Trini was trying, and failing, to stay awake. It would fit in with Jason's earlier theory about Trini needing more sleep, but that wasn't it. What little of Trini's face that Kimberly could see told her that the other girl was wide awake.

Perhaps Trini was becoming dizzy or something. The class was a little warmer than normal, maybe she was feeling sick and the heat was making it worse. It could also explain her staring earlier.

Kimberly liked to think that if it was something serious, Trini would tell her. The yellow ranger was still quite closed off, but the rest of the rangers continued to break off pieces of her shell little by little. She would open up to them fully, she just needed time.

She had been so distracted over the Trini conundrum, Kimberly didn't notice class was almost over until the dismissal bell had already rung.

"Trini?" Kimberly's hand shot out to grab Trini's arm. The Latina was seconds from rising, a quick escape out of the ended class obvious. Kimberly wouldn't have time to question her over Jason, but she might have time to inquire about her wellbeing instead. "You sure you're alright? You're acting a little weird."

"Uh… yeah, just fine." Trini laughed. She was deflecting, Kimberly could tell. The walls were coming back up once more. Kimberly wouldn't be getting anything worthwhile now.

Kimberly had just resigned herself to failure for getting through to Trini when the two girl's eyes made contact. Trini started leaning into Kimberly again, only this time face to face. There was something in those eyes of Trini's, something that pinned Kimberly in place.

Kimberly knew when someone looked at her with desire. She was a former cheerleader after all, being wanted was a common part of the package. You just got accustomed to it over time.

This was different.

There definitely was desire there in those beautiful eyes, but there was more. Things Kimberly didn't know what they were, and if Kimberly was honest with herself, it was both terrifying and exciting at once.

That look was bringing back memories of the previous night., that kiss Trini and Kimberly had shared. Kimberly's first kiss with another girl. She still shivered with unknown emotions whenever she recalled the feel of Trini's lips on hers.

Closer and closer Trini moved. If Trini didn't stop, Kimberly wasn't sure she could.

Suddenly, Trini was moving about unsteadily. With whatever trace that hovered over them broken, Kimberly acted on reflex. She moved to catch her friend before she could fall out of the chair, but Trini caught herself before Kimberly could even get hands on her.

"Kinda tired." Trini yawned, the act a little too forced to be real. "Maybe I'm falling asleep or something."

Unbelievable, Trini was faking being sleepy and almost falling! How much of it was an act though? It couldn't' have been pretend all class. Trini had no way of knowing Kimberly was watching her. No, that last one was fake, but the rest was not.

Then there was the rest. Those eyes, that almost kiss… there was no faking that.

Kimberly wanted to be angry, but she knew if Trini was trying this hard not redirect attention, then something was wrong. She just wished Trini would open up about it, even a little. Nothing to be done about it for now, Trini would come out of the shell only when she wanted to do. All Kimberly could do was wait until she did.

"I think Jason said something about a movie for you guys next period. You might try taking a nap." Kimberly lied easily. Jason hadn't said one word about a movie, some passing guy in the hall did, but Kimberly was curious what Trini would say or do after having Jason namedropped.

"Good idea." Trini scooped up the rest of her stuff and was off before Kimberly could get another word in. Other than being in a hurry, hearing Jason's name didn't seem to do anything. More curiosities for the pile.

Watching her friend depart, Kimberly was left with a deep blush, an equally deep sense of guilt, and a lot more questions than answers.

Kimberly had already been a bad girlfriend by allowing it to go as far as it had, she needed to talk to Jason about this.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm, movie." Jason could see the teacher setting up the television. "Hopefully Trini remembers to actually take notes this time."

As the rest of the students filed into the class, Jason noticed Trini creep in with the crowd. "Hey, Trini."

"Hey." The bell rung just as Trini took her seat. Scowling internally, Jason cursed his luck. He had been hoping to talk to the girl before class started but it was just not to be.

Maybe while the movie was playing they could pass notes. Nobody would notice in the dark room with the two of them sitting side by side. It also might help Trini talk when she could write things out instead of actually saying them.

As the movie started, Jason retrieved two pieces of paper. One for conversation, the other for notes on the movie nobody seemed to actually care about.

Jason was about to write his first line to Trini when he happened to glance over in her direction. From the moment she'd arrived, Trini had seemingly gone out of her way to not look at him, a complete reversal from her staring earlier.

Now, Trini was completely out cold on the table with her chin resting on her folded arms. Jason full on pinched himself a couple times to make sure he wasn't imagining this. He even thought about poking the girl to make sure she really was asleep, but her steady breathing told him enough.

Since when does Trini sleep in class? Even before they became actual friends, he couldn't remember ever seeing the mystery Latina girl asleep. Some people, like Zack, might do it all the time, but not Trini. She must have been tired like he thought.

Oh well, better to let her sleep if she needs it.

Seeing as how Trini obviously wouldn't be taking notes, Jason took the page meant for their talk and added it to his notes for the movie. He'd give her his to copy once she awoke.

A short time into the movie, and half a page of notes later, Jason saw movement from the corner of his eye. Looking down, he found the freakiest sight ever.

At some point, Trini had moved her chair over a little so they were sitting closer. More than that, Trini had scooted so far over, that they were practically hip to hip. As Jason watched her, Trini moved even closer, as if she was cuddling into his side.

There was no way in hell Trini was still asleep, but there was also no way she was doing this while fully conscious. This was like… oh what was that word Billy used… a paradox! That was it.

Paradox or no, the whole thing was still weird.

Sighing, Jason moved so that he was matching the way Trini sat. Best case scenario, nobody notices them in the darkened room. Worst case, they're caught and wind up in detention, again. At least Trini wouldn't be stuck by herself.

Still trying to make at least a few notes, Jason almost leapt from his seat when he felt Trini nuzzling his arm. She continued to do so for a bit, until she ceased and instead rested her head completely on his arm.

Jason fell asleep when the movie started, that was the only way any of this made sense. Thank god Zack wasn't seeing this, nor any other students around them. Mostly for Trini's sake, Kimberly would be understanding. They were not doing anything bad, the impromptu cuddling was sort of one-sided.

Jason did have this strange desire to move an arm around Trini while she slept. More than once, he'd found his hand resting on the back of Trini's chair. Each time he would pull it back, only to notice it return a short time later.

The way they say so closely was already a little too intimate to be appropriate, but a sleeping Trini for some reason found peace in his presence. If Trini needed sleep and he could help, Jason didn't see anything wrong with that.

Jason assumed this was his natural protective instincts toward his fellow rangers. He was their leader, it was his job and privilege to look after them when they needed the help.

And if Jason wanted to cuddle up with Trini just like she was doing to him then that must be because of the same reason. Sure, that made sense, to a crazy person.

Considering how last night and this day was going, it was a safe bet that logic and sanity was flying out the window faster than Zack when someone says 'day off'.

Yes, last night. The night he kissed, and watched his girlfriend kiss, another girl. There was nothing bad about it, Trini's obvious lack of experience notwithstanding. He was a guy being offered a kiss from a beautiful girl and given permission from his girlfriend. Even if said girl was one of his only friends and not straight.

Kimberly seemed to have shrugged the whole thing off completely. Trini, while she was acting strangely today, didn't seem all that different. Jason himself still wasn't sure how he felt about the thing, other than a small traitorous part of his brain telling him he wouldn't mind doing it again.

So deep Jason was into his thoughts, he almost missed it when the movie ended.

"What'd I miss?" Trini groaned softly, voice thick with sleep. Just not thick enough to be fully real, she'd already been awake for a bit but was pretending.

"Not much." When Trini was sitting up, Jason pushed over his, admittedly poor, notes over to the girl. Boring stuff, followed by more boring stuff. You can copy my notes."

"Oh, thanks." Trini took the paper, a faint flush tinging her cheeks red.

Jason was about to tell her it was no problem, but Trini all but dashed out of the room. She'd have smashed right into the crowd of other students, were it not for ranger reflexes allowing her to duck and weave between them.

With Trini gone, Jason was left with a profound empty feeling. It had felt somewhat… nice, having Trini so close during the film. The only time Jason felt like that had been when Kimberly was with him. The thought made the red ranger more than a little guilty for feeling something like that at all.

Way too many unanswered questions for Jason's liking.

Jason decided he should talk to Kimberly about what happened. He hadn't actually done anything bad, but the thoughts were still there. It would be stupid some might say, to self-incriminate himself about something he didn't actually do, but that didn't matter. Honesty, Kimberly would appreciate that to no end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I finished this without losing everything again! I apologize if the quality if poor, but I've been trying to do this chapter but my computer keeps crashing and making me lose everything, then I'd forget what I wrote and had to start from scratch. Then once I made progress, I'd discover random lines had been deleted from the copies Word autosaved. Talk about annoying, I finally started saving after each paragraph.
> 
> I remembered somebody said they wanted to see from Kimberly and Jason's perspective. This probably isn't what you had in mind, but will hopefully tide you all over until I figure out where to go next.
> 
> As always, suggestions are very welcome.


	4. Zack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last chapter was abysmal, I realize that now. I might go back and completely erase it from the story. I knew when I wrote it that it was bad, but I feel like that about almost everything I write.
> 
> Anyway, I avoided it in Power Rangers as long as I could but I knew I'd eventually have to write Billy. I was concerned because I loved his character and was worried I couldn't do him the justice he deserved. Here's hoping I did.
> 
> Enjoy.

This was becoming a problem.

It had been hilarious at first, but Zack, despite what everyone thought, knew when it was time to back off. He also knew when to admit he was mistaken, although that he'd never say that out loud.

Trini had made such an easy target when Zack figured out her crush on Kimberly. He did have to admit, crazy girl had good taste. If Kimberly wasn't already spoken for, Zack would have totally been on top of being the yellow ranger's wingman.

That was what Zack saw at first, his mocking and teasing relentless.

One week of watching from the sidelines later, and he could see just how wrong he was.

The exact moment Zack figure it out was on complete accident. The team had made their way up to the mines for the evening's training, but it was after their swim to the ship it happened.

They surfaced on the other side of the water, but Kimberly must have forgotten she was wearing white. One slight glimpse of Kimberly's bra under the see-through shirt was enough for Billy to whirl around so fast as to cause whiplash. Tempted though he was not to, Zack turned as well. Again, Kimberly was taken so no view for him. He liked his bones unbroken, thank you very much.

Trini however, didn't move a muscle. Zack knew full well when somebody was ogling that hard, and the Latina definitely was. Zack was already taking mental notes on how to get Trini for this one later when the situation turned an entirely new direction.

Kimberly laughed off the whole thing off, though she did turn her back. Jason stripped off his darker shirt for his girlfriend to borrow until they could get to the dry clothes they stored on the ship.

It was out of the corner of his eye, but Zack spotted Trini's gaze shift. It was hard to see at first, but became more noticeable as they entered the ship. Jason and Kimberly led them as they often did, with Billy right on their heels. Behind them came Trini, Zack at her rear.

Trini wasn't focusing on Kimberly anymore. Her attention had been turned onto a shirtless Jason instead. Jason nor Kimberly had no way of noticing since Trini was behind them, but Zack certainly did.

It was a curious development. When Zack recalled their campfire confessions, and subsequent chats as actual friends, he realized Trini never did confirm she was a lesbian. It was possible that Trini herself didn't even know for sure. Being bisexual wouldn't be that big a stretch.

If Trini was crushing on Kimberly as hard as she was, in addition to Jason… wow. That was a recipe for one hell of a sucker-punch from life. Seriously, didn't life beat on her bad enough as it was?

Not to mention the disaster this could be for the team. Jason and Kimberly dating was one thing, Zack liked to think they would be mature enough that if it did go south, they would be fine working together. Throw some Trini problems into the mix and there was no telling what would happen. She could end up tearing the team apart be accident. Sure, that kind of thing happened in movies all the time, but seeing as how their lives had practically becoming something right out of a movie, his worries held some merit.

At the time, Zack had dismissed everything as his imagination.

In the following week, he began noticing more and more. First were the looks, if they could be called so. It was more like the absence of them. Trini would go out of her way to avoid eye contact with both Kimberly and Jason. If she couldn't, Trini would lapse into a tongue-tied mess. The few times anyone tried calling her out on it, she would brush it off as lack of sleep. A bull excuse if Zack ever heard one, but it was bought by the other rangers.

Weirdly enough, not all of the gazes were coming from Trini. Both Kimberly and Jason would regularly sneak glimpses at the yellow ranger when she wasn't looking. Yet, Kimberly and Jason remained the happy couple. Again, Zack chalked that up to seeing things not there, he was just reading too far into nothing.

Had it stopped at looks, Zack would have let the matter mentally drop.

It didn't stop at looks.

The next red flags came from their lunch break and study groups. Once upon a time, Trini would sit beside Zack, usually so she could whack him for some smartass comment he made without thinking. In the last week, that stopped. Trini instead sat beside Jason or Kimberly, but never between the two. Not just beside them, but closer than a friend should. The red and pink rangers either didn't notice Trini's new behavior, or didn't care.

Then there were their training exercises. They would all take pretty good beatings and sometimes minor first aid was needed. Kimberly and Jason doing each other was nothing new, but the pair seemed to make it a point to make Trini their personal responsibility. Zack would have thought Trini's response to this smothering would be her characteristic brushing off. Nope, she fussed and tried to dissuade them, but didn't actually push them away.

Zack had to admit, the entire situation was one big brewing mess he didn't know how to deal with.

"You know, you're lucky, Billy." Zack rested his elbow on the lunch table, his fist holding his head up.

"Hmm?" Billy looked up from across the table, pausing whatever he was tinkering with. "What?"

"You're lucky." Zack repeated. "You don't notice a bunch of the crap going on. It goes right over your head, no muss, no worries."

"First time anyone has ever said it like that." Billy tilted his head back down to resume his work.

"Uh…" Zack did his best to keep the alarm from his voice. "That isn't one of your more explosive projects, is it? You've already blown your locker up, twice. I'd rather you not send our lunch table to the afterlife."

"What? No." Billy chuckled nervously at the reminder of his locker accidents. "This is actually…"

When Billy launched into his technobabble explanations, almost none of the rangers were ever able to follow. Zack would try his best, but was almost always lost within seconds.

"Sounds cool." Zack nodded, not comprehending a word he was hearing.

"It will be, if I get it working." Billy frowned.

"Hmm…" Zack had a thought. He was majorly grasping at straws right now, but perhaps Billy could provide some outside the box and new view thinking. "Hey Billy, think you could help me with something?"

"Name it." Billy's reply was automatic, but he didn't cease his work on the small device. Zack didn't need Billy looking at him to know he had the blue ranger's full attention.

"Just like that? What if I ask for something bad?" Zack had to tease his friend just a little.

"If it was something illegal you would not involve me, you would be going to Trini. The fact that you need my assistance, means it isn't bad, and you have no other option." Billy's hand jerked back as if electrocuted, he shook the appendage for a brief moment before resuming. "More than likely you have a problem that needs a fresh pair of eyes. Not schoolwork though, you would have said so if it was."

"Damn." Zack sat up fully. "How do you do that?"

"Knowing my friends." Billy's lips turned up in a small smile. "So, what is this problem?"

"Umm…" Zack pondered his choice of words. How does he even begin to explain this one? "It involves people… and relationships."

Billy frowned at that. "That is way outside my area of expertise, you might have better luck with Kimberly, or Jason. But, I will help however I can, just know I am not exactly reliable."

Yeah, Kimberly and Jason. Zack would be going to them, if they didn't make up two thirds of the issue at hand. Billy was right a moment ago, Zack had no other choices than to go to him.

"Say there's these three people." Zack began. If there was one thing Billy knew, it was math equations. If Zack could phrase it like one, Billy might understand better. He just had to hope he didn't give too many details away. "Person A and B are a thing, but C has something for both of them. You following me?"

"I believe so." Billy sat his project aside and laces his fingers together to rest his chin on them. Now Zack didn't just have his friend's attention, the black ranger could feel the gears turning within his Billy's head. "Continue."

"Persons A and B both also seem to have a thing for C. They're ignoring it, but I'm worried this could have serious problems for… their friendship." Zack almost said 'the team' but caught himself at the last second.

"I assume the three are quite close?"

"Very much so, Billy. No matter what happens, somebody is going to get screwed over. All I can do is sit and watch it happen. That's where I'm stuck at." Zack watched Billy across the table. The blue ranger was silent, but Zack could tell he was thinking.

"The solution is actually quite simple, Zack." Billy shrugged like the answer was staring him in the face.

"Then for the love of god, enlighten me." Zack was scowling internally, so far Billy was not only of no help, but dismissive. But Billy wasn't finished talking, until he was, Zack would reserve all judgement.

"You are limited because you think somebody has to choose. Somebody has to win, somebody has to lose. It limits your perceptions." Billy casually explained. "Allow me to simplify it, person A doesn't have to pick person B or C. He or she can choose B and C. And vice versa."

"How on earth does that work?" Zack's mind swapped annoyance for confusion.

"You've never heard of polyamorous relationships?" Billy picked his device back up and went back to work. "The more common are simple triads, three-person relationships. There are also fours, fives, and so on."

"Wait, that's a thing? I thought that was only in… not real life?" Zack once more changed a word at the last moment. No need to knock Billy off his thought tracks with his word choice.

"Of course, I wouldn't say they're exactly common, especially not in a place like Angel Grove." Billy was no longer looking directly at Zack, but that didn't deter him. "Seeing as how there are three people involved in your dilemma, we will stick with triads. Sometimes it is two people sharing a third person, such as person B and C seeing A, but not each other. Yours however, sound more like a different version. Three all sharing each other, A is with B and C, B and C with each other, and so on."

"You make it sound so simple." Zack had been floored at first, but his brain was catching up fast. Trust Billy to be the one to know about unorthodox relationships.

"It is." Billy looked up from the object for a moment. "Very simple, you're just accustomed to seeing things the same way. You came to me for new perspective, didn't you?"

Zack thought back to Trini, Jason, and Kimberly. This poly triad thing sounded exactly like the solution Zack needed, at least maybe then the three of them would stop dancing around each other. It didn't really solve the problem, but maybe it could do one better.

"Billy, you're a genius!" Zack reached across the table to shake his friend gently by the shoulders. Zack thought about giving him a hug, but he was too far and Zack was pushing his luck anyway.

"You know, I try." Billy mumbled, embarrassed at the praise.

"Now it's my turn." Zack drummed his fingertips together, his mind already forming possibilities of how to make this happen. "I just need to figure out exactly how to do it."

"Uhh… Zack?"

"Yes, Billy?"

"You're getting that look again."

"What look?"

"Like you about to do something devious."

"No, I'm… wait, what's the actual definition of devious?"

"Showing a skillful use of underhanded tactics to achieve goals." Billy rattled off like he was a walking dictionary.

"Why thank you, buddy." Zack grinned at the compliment, accidental or otherwise. "Sure, I guess I am planning something devious."

Billy only looked mildly horrified when Zack added in his attempt at an evil cackle.

"I'm going to be drawn into this, aren't I?" Billy sighed in defeat.

"Absolutely." Zack's grin only grew wider, his plan forming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once I finally got started, that actually went better than I thought. Hopefully I was able to do Billy properly, I was worried I couldn't do his character proper justice.


	5. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That previous chapter being so bad was just in my head evidently, so I'll be keeping it.
> 
> I'm starting to have a brutal time with this one, but that might be because my last work (in a different fandom) got very little in the way of reception.
> 
> Enjoy.

It was official, Zack Taylor was going to die.

Maybe Trini wouldn't kill him right off the bat. Torture him for a bit, and then kill him sounded about right. If the boy had any self-preservation he would have stopped a while ago, but did he? Of course not.

His crime, one might ask?

Not minding his own business, that's what.

All of the progress Trini made to get her brain back on track, undone by that slippery snake. She had just started getting a handle on things only for Zack to ruin it.

Within the safety of her own head, Trini would admit she was a horrid mess after the night she kissed Jason and Kimberly. It was rough going at first, but Trini eventually was able to get her brain to recover and get past it. At least enough to be a functional person again.

Until Zack got involved.

Trini should have seen it coming. Zack had teased her many times over Kimberly, but abruptly stopped out of the blue.

That should have been a huge red flag right there he was up to something. At the time Trini didn't care, she was relived to not hear about it anymore while she continued her own struggle.

Trini should have known Zack was making plans, just what said plans were she still couldn't figure out.

A lot of things fell under 'should' these days, like how Trini should be punching Zack so hard he no longer had a mouth with which to speak with. You could still be a power ranger without being able to talk, right?

Ugh… Zack was a problem to be dealt with later regardless.

Before Zack started causing trouble, Trini had fumbled her way through that first day of school post-kiss. She had done some mortifying things, but nothing to really rat herself out. It took a bit of time and she was able to look Kimberly and Jason in the eye without losing it. Ever since, she'd forced how she felt for the two other rangers down to the deepest pits of her mind. A place Trini was content to keep sealed away.

Trini suspected nothing at first. Zack's mother was horribly ill, so when Zack had to leave abruptly for no reason suddenly, not a single one of them would question. It was the same with Billy, sometimes he needed time on his own away from even his friends. Everyone was happy to give the blue ranger space when he needed it and equally happy to be there when he needed the opposite.

After Zack and Billy ditching so many times, Trini started to catch on. Leaving every once in a while was one thing, leaving almost constantly could only equal foul play.

Trini first thought that Miss Taylor was getting worse, but if she had been, Zack's behavior would have reflected that. They knew the black ranger enough to catch his tells. No, his mother was being used as an excuse for Zack's latest scheme.

Just what that was, puzzled Trini to no end. The only thing she could figure out was that with her friend's repeated absence, Trini was left alone with Jason and Kimberly. It was precisely this that eroded whatever recovery Trini had managed. Just what on earth was Zack trying to accomplish?

Trini so badly wanted to call Zack out on it, but there was always that chance there was a legitimate reason. It was a tiny chance sure, but it was still a possibility.

As for Billy, he might have his reasons too but it couldn't have been a coincidence he would make up something at the same time as Zack. This was actually a clue as to Zack's intentions. If the black and blue rangers were working together, Billy would never have gone along with it if Zack didn't have noble intentions. Not even Zack was enough of a jerk to take advantage of Billy's desire to help.

While Trini stewed in her own chaotic emotions, Jason and Kimberly were no zero help. If they suspected their other friends they didn't make any mention of it. Neither were they exactly helpful to Trini's decaying emotional state. The time being left alone with them had reawaken all these alien feelings she felt for them. Not so alien really, but they needed to go. Trini could not afford to feel this way for any of her friends, least of all two!

Thankfully, Trini had managed to con her way through any questions the couple directed at her. She knew that if Kimberly and Jason decided to tag team her for answers, she'd crack instantly. Just imagining what would happen when she did was scarier than a rematch with Rita without armor.

Even with her other friends meddling, Trini just had to keep a lid on things and all would go back to normal. It had done so once already, she just needed to hold out until them. Zack and Billy could do what they want, Trini was tougher than some puny feelings.

Famous last words, because Trini realized before long that no, she wasn't.

The final straw came on Saturday night. As they often did, the group spent the evening in the pit and depending on how everyone felt when they were done, a campfire would be their next step.

Just as Trini expected, Billy had left some time ago, citing a project he was almost finished and couldn't wait to show everyone. His excitement was enough to deflect any questions as to his motives.

Zack called it quits about half an hour later, claiming he had to finish some homework. When Jason needled him for actually doing homework, Zack claimed he had to do some to actually stay in school. That seemed enough for the red and pink rangers.

Watching the sweaty and sinfully attractive couple during training would have done things to Trini she really didn't want to deal with right now. She could distract herself from the duo if she had Zack or Billy to spar with or train alongside, but not anymore. It was just Trini and the two people she needed to be away from.

Trini was sick and tired of being abandoned to… whatever this was, and decided now was the time to get answers.

Making up an excuse about having forgotten about homework too, Trini made her leave. Of course, Jason just had to offer to help and Trini would have seriously considered jumping on the idea. Her subconscious was already trying to say yes before her waking self remembered that no she was lying.

Stupid damn feelings!

Trini did her best to not make it look like she was rushing away from the ship, even though that was exactly what she was doing.

Zack was gone by the time Trini reached the surface above the ship, but Trini knew where he went. As with all of them, he followed the same route back to town. They all had one memorized by the others in case of emergencies.

"Oh, hey Trin…" Zack had seen Trini coming, but he certainly wasn't ready when she seized him by the front of his shirt and roughly slammed him against a conveniently nearby tree. The wood splintered beneath the impact but Trini didn't care.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Trini didn't even try to hide her anger.

"Uh… going home?" Zack probably wasn't lying, but he was still evading.

"That's not what I asked." Trini's hand balled into a fist. For Zack's sake, he better choose his next comment carefully before she got even more violent than she already felt.

"It's tr…" Zack was cut off by Trini's punch right to his gut. It was ranger strength, but he was durable enough to shrug such a blow off. "Ow! Hey!"

"Start talking." Trini pulled Zack away just enough to slam him into the tree again, an entire chunk of the trunk breaking off. "Or else!"

"Hey!" Zack attempted to lightly push Trini back so she would release him, but she didn't even budge in the slightest. "Just take it easy."

"What do you think you're doing?" Venom dripped with every syllable from Trini's lips as she asked the question again.

"Okay, okay." Zack held up his hands in surrender. "Fine, if you really need to know."

Trini loosened her hold only slightly, keeping a firm grip on his collar in her clenched fists. The fury in her eyes however, never even came close to abating.

"You needed the push." Zack said it so nonchalantly, like it was plain as day.

Trini could only stare blankly.

"I was doing you a favor, crazy girl." Zack smiled, no doubt thinking he was such an awesome friend and whatever full-of-himself opinion he felt.

"You don't… get it!" Trini screamed, shoving Zack so hard into the tree that a crack formed up the trunk until the entire thing splintered and fell. Being a human battering ram, Zack noticed but Trini didn't.

"Just ease up…"

"You don't know what it's like!" Some part of Trini deep down knew she needed to calm down, but too much was pent up for that now. The jar Trini tried so hard to stuff her emotions into was overfilled, and now that a tiny hole had been poked, it was all going to come out.

"Don't know what what's like?" Zack had dropped all pretenses of sarcasm and bravado. This genuinely confused and trying-to-understand version of Zack was the rarest of his behaviors.

"To… to want someone so badly, and know you can't have them." Trini deflated considerably, she still retained her hold on Zack's shirt but it was weak. "To think about them every single day, every single moment, unable to take your eyes off them."

"Trini…" Zack brought his hands up to grip Trini's but the moment his skin touched hers, Trini's hands dropped back to her sides.

"To know you want both but can't have either because they already have each other." Trini stepped back, not even sure what she was saying or doing anymore. "Look at them, Zack! They're so happy together. What kind of friend could see that and want to get between them?"

There was no point in pretending anymore, it was glaringly obvious Zack knew full well how Trini felt about their friends. It was the only reason why he kept trying to forcibly push them together. Just as Trini suspected, his intentions were noble, in his own backhanded way.

"And just imagining it makes me hate myself even more than I already do!" Trini would have kicked that tree if it was still standing. If she didn't have something to hit soon, she was going to end up crying and that was so much worse with Zack here. "Neither could ever want me anyway!"

"You need to dial it down, crazy girl." Zack seized Trini by the shoulders, a move he wouldn't have dared attempt unless in desperation. "Take a breath or something, you're going to go even crazier at this rate and not in a good way."

"What's the point?" Trini suppressed the urge to shake Zack loose. He was just trying to help, and if he grabbed her then he was serious. "This is just… argh!"

"Look there's a very simple solution to this whole problem." Zack smiled as he looked Trini right in the eye. "You're stuck because you're thinking too much inside the box, which I find highly disappointing."

"Zack…"

"Anyway… you think one of you have to choose just one and that's it. Things don't have to work that way."

"What the hell are you talking about, Zack?"

"Trini?" A third voice reached Trini's ears, one belonging to neither her nor Zack. Trini's eyes widened in pure horror as she and Zack both turned to face the speaker.

Jason and Kimberly.

One look at their faces was the only confirmation Trini needed to know how much the conversation the couple had heard. Way too much for Trini's liking.

"Trini…" Jason took one step toward her, and Trini immediately took one back.

"No… no no." Trini swallowed hard.

This couldn't be happening.

This couldn't be happening!

Unable to contain her panic for even another second, Trini did the only thing her mind could possibly come up with at a time like this.

Trini ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will probably be two more chapters before I bring this one to a close. Even then, I barely know where I'm going. I've been kinda making it up as I go.


	6. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE (SEPTEMBER 5, 2017)- I finally figured out how to continue this. Since I can't come up with an actual story for it, I will be making a series of one-shots under the title "The Jock, the Cheerleader, and the Outcast- Union".
> 
> Enjoy.

Get away.

Two simple words that had overtaken Trini's entire world. She had to get away, from Jason and Kimberly, from being a power ranger, everything. She needed to escape everything.

Not too long ago, it was Trini's default answer for everything. Such as when she first encountered the people that would become her friends the day after they met. So eager she was to get away from them, Trini had literally jumped over a ravine. That was even before she knew with certainty she could pull it off.

Only recently did Trini decide it might be better taking some problems head on. This was certainly not one of those times.

Everything was out now. Jason and Kimberly had heard it all. Her deepest and most shameful secret was out in the open to spread all kinds of terror and suffering.

Running forever, as tempting as it was, wasn't an option. The best Trini could hope for was to pray she wouldn't be followed. If that didn't work, her next best hope was to simply elude her pursuers and find somewhere to hide.

Only then could Trini decide how best to salvage this total clusterf…

"Trini!"

"Wait up!"

So much for not being followed.

It was a vain hope, sure. If they perceived something was wrong, which there definitely was, of course neither Jason nor Kimberly would just let it go. The couple just had to go and be all noble and selfless for their friends and team, especially Jason.

It was an admirable quality, but damn did Trini not need that now!

Whatever, Trini had superpowers. She'd all but evaded them the first time, she could do so again. Even if a ravine wouldn't slow them this time, Trini knew these paths. They might too, but it didn't matter. Trini knew how to disappear.

The problem with being on a team of superheroes with your friends was that you had superpowers, but so too did the rest of said friends.

Try as Trini might, she couldn't lose Kimber or Jason. Not only that, they were getting closer and closer no matter how hard Trini pushed herself. She briefly considered hiding behind a boulder to see if they would pass by, but they were too smart for that.

Just as hope seemed lost, Trini spotted a steep incline up ahead. If she could scamper up fast enough, the delay required to follow her would slow the others enough for Trini to give them the slip.

Trini has just started her ascension when a hand grabbed at her arm from behind. On pure reflex, her foot lashed out to strike her attacker in the stomach. Trini heard the gasp of pain but didn't look behind to see just who she hit.

The kick only slowed Trini down by about half a second, but that was enough. She'd managed to get only a tiny way up the slope before being tackled from behind. One heartbeat in the vice like grip told Trini who it was that grabbed her.

Jason, meaning Kimberly was the one she kicked.

In the ensuing struggle, Trini and Jason rolled back down the slope. In her haste to escape, Trini before failed to notice the sandy hill going down nearby. Fate, of course, decided once again to screw her over. She and Jason rolled off the rocky slope, and straight down the hill.

Trini did have to give Jason some credit, he never once released his hold on the fleeing Trini. Even as the pair, rather painfully, tumbled further down.

Once they came to a stop, Trini immediately tried to free herself. It was her hope that Jason would be caught off guard enough for Trini to use the element of surprise, but no such luck. Jason was more than ready for it.

"Trini, just calm down for a second, okay?" Jason groaned in exertion as he held tightly to the thrashing girl. Even with her arms free, Jason's grip was too strong for Trini to overcome.

Trini needed to escape, nothing else mattered. Not only was Trini captured, but Kimberly would recover soon and there was no way Trini could hope to match two of her fellow rangers at once.

Not to mention, Jason's hold was a lot more comfortable than she would have liked and damn she needed to get away from all this!

"Kim, you alright up there?" Jason yelled through gritted teeth.

"I'm… good…" Kimberly spoke between coughs as her head and upper body appeared back at the top of the hill. She flashed a thumbs-up, but her smile was obviously forced. "Damn Trini… I knew your kicks pack a punch… just not that much… what the hell are you two doing down there?"

"I got her, don't know for how much longer." Jason tightened his grip. It was strong enough to shatter bones, but not enough to even be remotely uncomfortable to a ranger like Trini.

"Yeah, yeah." Kimberly waved a dismissive hand as she regained her feet. "I'm on my… whoa!"

Instead of walking down the sandy hill like she probably planned, the loose ground beneath Kimberly gave out and sent her plummeting down head over heels. She would have collided with the yellow and red rangers had Jason not rolled them out of the way just in time.

"Not my best entrance." Kimberly groaned, rising just enough to get back on her knees. "You guys alright?"

"Let. Me. go!" Trini snapped with so much malice, Kimberly actually shrank back a little. She'd tried to speak before, but hadn't been able to get any words out. Now that Kimberly was less than a few feet away, Trini's panic was starting to retake control. "NOW!"

"Okay then." Kimberly nodded, lips pursed. "Trini's okay, mostly. Jason?"

"I'm… good. Mind giving a hand?"

"Hey." Kimberly crawled over to Trini, voice surprisingly gentle. "Come on, take it easy. It's just us here."

Just us, Kimberly said the words like they were so simple. As if the mere presence of the two of them should allay all of Trini's fears. Too bad Kimberly wasn't understanding that not only was that impossible, the pair were the cause of said fears!

"Let me go." Trini repeated, although she found herself unable to hiss out the words anymore. Jason's hold relaxing her in such a way that it shouldn't have, and now with Kimberly right in front of her face, Trini was utterly, hilariously, screwed.

"Not until we've had a chance to talk about this."

"What's there to talk about, Jason?" Trini wanted to growl, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Stupid conflicting feelings. "Nothing, that's what."

"Actually, there's plenty." Kimberly's fingers found Trini's jaw so much like that night this hellish nightmare started.

In that exact moment, with Jason's arms around her Kimberly's touch on her face, Trini knew there was no way out of this. She might have had her suspicions before, but now she was certain.

"How much did you hear?" If Trini must march to the gallows, she'd rather get it over with. The time for beating around the bush was over.

"We got there about the time you started wailing on Zack, nice punch by the way." Kimberly grinned, giving Trini a light tap on the arm with her own fist.

"Sorry we eavesdropped." Jason at least was apologetic.

"Yeah… not sorry over here." Kimberly, of course, was not.

"Then you know everything." Trini folded her arms across her chest in a vain attempt to look tough. The effect was diminished by Jason's arms around her smaller frame. "There's nothing else to say."

"Quit the act." Kimberly was losing patience. "Just talk to us!"

"I told you there's nothing else to say!" Trini snarled and sat up. Jason had loosened his hold, but not by much. Trini was able to sit up, but that was it.

"Trini…" Jason began from behind Trini but he didn't get far.

"You want me to say it? Fine!" Trini was full on screaming now, despite her best efforts otherwise. "I should never have kissed you, either of you! Because now I can't stop thinking about it every waking second. I can't stop looking at you, can't stop replaying that kiss in my head and when I do I can only think about how I want more! Except I can't have more, I want you both and I can't have either of you, and it's killing me!"

Trini's face was completely flushed. From both embarrassment and just being plain breathless from lack of not taking any breaks for air during her tirade. Hey, if she was lucky she might pass out from oxygen deprivation. Yeah, like that was going to happen.

Trini couldn't see Jason's face, but the red ranger was deathly quiet the whole while. Kimberly was just as silent at first, her face a picture-perfect representation of a stone mask of stoicism.

"Jason, let her go." Kimberly's countenance didn't change but there was something in her voice Trini had never heard from the pink ranger before.

Nervousness.

Jason didn't debate his girlfriend's order, his hold around Trini loosening little by little until his arms were completely gone. Something Trini didn't realize she would be missing so much so soon.

Kimberly remained quiet, but motioned with her head the direction Trini had previously been running in her attempt to escape. No words were spoken, but Trini knew what she was saying. 'If you still want to run, now's your chance, we won't stop you'.

Every fiber of Trini's being urged the Latina to flee, but she remained firmly in place. Kimberly offered the first olive branch by returning her freedom. Trini couldn't bring herself to make her friend regret that decision.

"Trini, would you believe it if I told you I umm…" Kimberly cleared her throat, a faint blush creeping up her neck. "I might have dreamed our quick kiss was a bit more… heated."

"What?" Trini's jaw dropped. She was dreaming, she had to be. Nothing else made sense for what she was hearing. That or she hit her head on the fall and was hallucinating.

"Really?" Jason surprised Trini considerably. If you told a guy, any guy, that his girlfriend was dreaming about making out with somebody else, they would be at least a little upset. It was simply both human and male nature. But did Jason sound the least bit grumpy? Nope, his tone was one of surprise, no anger whatsoever.

"Yeah… sorry, Jason."

"I appreciate the honesty." Jason paused. "You might not be the only one…"

Now it was Kimberly's chance to be astonished. She said nothing else, but the motion she was making with her hand made it abundantly clear she wanted more details.

"It was after that day Trini fell asleep against me in class." Jason began. Trini opened her mouth to deny it, but closed it instantly when she remembered that yes, she had done that. From Kimberly's lack of reaction, Jason must have told her about it already. "She and I were in my room and… no!" Jason verbally back peddled when Kimberly's eyes went wide. "We weren't doing anything! We were just sleeping together in bed… not like that! Sleeping as in… sleeping."

"Sleeping?" Kimberly raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You were in bed with a cute girl and were only sleeping?"

Trini would have once been opposed to being called 'cute', but for some reason hearing it from Kimberly caused a fluttering sensation deep in Trini's chest.

"I swear!" Jason defended himself. "We promised each other honesty, remember?"

Kimberly glared at her boyfriend for a long moment, long enough for Trini to think she might actually attack him, before relenting with a shrug. "Okay, I believe you."

These two were unbelievable! They didn't play by the same rules as normal couples at all. Granted all of Trini's 'couple experience' involved seeing some from a not-friend distance, nobody should be taking any of this so easily, should be this trusting.

Trini didn't think things could get any worse, and now she finds out her crushes might not be so one sided. Whether that was a bad thing or a good thing was so far up in the air, it topped the clouds.

"Guys, I think I should be going…" Trini suddenly found herself feeling like a third wheel.

"You're not going anywhere." Jason started.

"Because we're not done talking." Kimberly continued.

Lovely, they were finishing each other's sentences again, and it was still as spooky as the last time they were doing it. Maybe that was a couple thing, Trini had never been able to verify that one.

"Okay, Jason likes to cuddle and Kim might be a little bi." Trini sighed. "That's it." When the others tried to interrupt, Trini silenced them with a shush. "You two have each other. I won't come between that. I can't."

"Maybe you… don't have to." Kimberly and a timid tone were two things that mix about as well as oil and water and yet here they were.

"Wait, are you saying we should have a…" Great… now Trini's brain was stuck with that particular mental image. It certainly wouldn't be going away any time soon.

"No! Oh, god no. That's not what I meant." Kimberly frantically corrected the yellow ranger. "I mean, didn't you hear what Zack said?"

"That I was thinking too much inside the box?" Trini did recall Zack's words, but she failed to see how that helped her predicament.

"No, after that."

"He said you didn't have to choose one, what was he talking about?" Jason picked up after his girlfriend.

"I have no clue." Trini shrugged.

"He meant you could have both of us."

"How the hell does that work, Kim?" Trini knew this conversation was going to be painful, what she didn't realize was how looney it was going to go. Even by their superhero standards, this was getting weird.

"It means we, Jason and I, share you." Kimberly's blush had covered her neck completely, and had crept higher and higher until it encompassed most of her cheeks. "And you share us."

"I'll say it again, how does that work, Kim?" Trini was starting to connect the dots, but she still didn't understand.

"Simple, Jason will have two girlfriends and you and I will have a boyfriend and a girlfriend." Kimberly explained it slow so as not to confuse Trini or Jason.

"Isn't that kinda cheating?" Jason asked.

"Not if everyone is consenting about it." Kimberly raised her arms as if to indicate the three of them. "I think we're mature enough for that. And you have to admit, you're getting a sweet deal here. Come on, Jason. Two girlfriends."

"Uh huh." Jason was not convinced. "And it sounds to me like a trap."

"It isn't."

"Really? Ever heard of too good to be true? Because this is way too good to be true."

"Often yes, but not always."

"Hey, wait a sec." Jason turned to Trini. "I thought you weren't into guys?"

"I go both ways." Trini looked everywhere but at the couple. "I know that now."

"See?" Kimberly pointed at Trini. "This can work, we just need to take the leap here."

"I don't about this." Trini didn't really know how to act in an ordinary relationship, let alone a… whatever the hell it was Kimberly was suggesting. "Can three people actually be a… I don't even know what to call it!"

"Triad, I think." Kimberly answered.

"How does it even work?" Jason was every bit as dubious about the ideal as Trini, it was reassuring to the Latina somewhat.

"Honestly?" Kimberly grinned and clapped her hands together. "I have no idea. But that's the interesting part, we figure it out as we go."

"Thanks, captain impulsive." Trini deadpanned. "Real helpful."

"Look." Kimberly reached out and took Trini's hand, sending tingles up the yellow ranger's limb. With Kimberly's second hand she took Jason's. "I'm willing to give this a try. How about you two?"

Jason sighed. "I'm still not sure, but I trust you, Kim. I'll give things a shot."

Trini could only stare down at Kimberly's hand in hers. A myriad of possibilities playing out within her brain. Each more terrifying than the last, each one of the many ways this could go down in flames and take their team and planet with it.

"Trini." Kimberly squeezed the other girl's hand softly. "Just say no, and we never speak of it again. One word, that's it."

"I'll… take the leap." Trini parroted Kimberly's words from moments before. Jason and Kimberly had so much faith and trust in each other, how could Trini not do the same?

"Where did you even get this idea from, anyway? No way it all came from hearing a sentence from Zack." Jason's eyes narrowed. "Care to explain?"

"I…" Kimberly turned her gaze to the sky. "May have been talking to Billy the other day and he brought something about it up. At the time, I thought he was having a moment and I just went with it, now I get the point he was making."

"I knew that snake was working with Billy!" Trini jerked her hand free just to punch he fist into her palm. "When I get my hands on him I'll…"

"Go easy on them, Trini." Jason chuckled.

"Them?" Trini scoffed. "Oh no, Billy gets a pass for being such a cool guy. Zack is getting the beating of two lifetimes for this, and for taking advantage of Billy."

"Has it occurred to you he didn't take advantage?" Kimberly rolled her eyes. "This is exactly what they were both trying to do. First plant the seeds by putting the idea in our heads, then force us together to talk about it. It didn't work out exactly like they planned, but it did somewhat."

"We fell for it, didn't we?" Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe we fell into one of Zack's schemes, that dude doesn't need the ego boost."

"Yup" Kimberly added a pop at the last syllable. "Hook, line…"

"And sinker." Trini didn't think nothing of her word choice until she noticed the freaked out looks she was getting from Kimberly and Jason.

Then it hit her.

"Now I'm finishing your sentences too? Gah!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once I finally found time to sit down and actually write this actually wasn't as difficult as I was expecting. 
> 
> The other work I am writing alongside this one (another triad) is getting almost no reviews so any here would be greatly appreciated, more than I can say.

**Author's Note:**

> That was actually easier to write than I expected, and also longer than I expected. I have at least one more chapter planned and maybe more after that. All depends on reviews/reception.


End file.
